


a fresh poison

by bubbleteabunny



Series: the best job at MACUSA [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteabunny/pseuds/bubbleteabunny
Summary: Being Mr. Graves's secretary is certainly an adventure.





	a fresh poison

Your job here at MACUSA is rather simple: attend to Mr. Graves.

You’d always suspected Mr. Graves was a busy man, for whenever you passed by him while going about your own tasks, he’d be walking in a rush, steps resolute and coat practically billowing behind him. There was always somewhere he needed to be, people he needed to be speaking with. You’d definitely come to understand this after being assigned to him as a kind of personal secretary. You carry around a planner filled with all of his scheduled meetings and other important dates and it feels like you’re writing in it every hour, just as you are now.

You’re currently sat in one of the chairs in front of Mr. Graves’s desk, as per routine every morning. You stop by to list off meetings for the day as well as note any changes made to future ones. You’ve just finished adding a new one for two days from now, and now you settle for scanning the open pages in front of you, chewing on the tip of your pen absentmindedly: all the boxes representing each day this week have at least one thing written in them. You’ll never get over how busy he is, and you wonder how he managed to keep track of everything prior to you getting this new position, because it hadn’t even existed until it was assigned to you.

Percival Graves walks into his office three minutes past nine in the morning. When he gets there, he sees you already waiting for him, tip of your pen between your teeth as you look down at your planner which rests on your lap. He smirks slightly at your casual position—it’s rare for him to see you like this, since you always make sure to hold yourself professionally in his presence. He’s your superior, after all. But he’d already known of you before you became his assistant. Your office is several doors down, and it’s one you share with a colleague. The door is often open when either of you is inside, welcoming whoever might want to stop by. Sometimes when he passes by that open door, you’re leaned back casually in your chair, staring up at the ceiling as you talk to your colleague; or you have a pen held between your teeth because your hands are preoccupied with some other work. Suffice to say, he knows you’re naturally very casual and relaxed, it’s just that he doesn’t see that side of you often. 

You finally glance up and, at seeing Mr. Graves’s smirk, you quickly set down your pen and stand, planner clutched close to your body as you give him a polite nod.

“Good morning,” you greet brightly. The chipper tone in your voice doesn’t match the fatigue in your eyes. Percival notices.

“What time did you get here, [Name]?” he questions immediately, shrugging off his coat as he walks to his desk.

“Around seven, sir,” you reply as you sit back down.

Percival raises a brow. “I thought you started at eight.”

“Ruby’s been sick the last couple of days and I agreed to take on some of her workload while she’s out.” Ah yes. Ruby is your colleague.

“A kind gesture,” Percival remarks, hanging his coat on the back of the large leather chair before sitting down.

You smile sheepishly. “She’s a good friend.”

Percival takes a moment to smile back, but then moves immediately to the next topic—it’s only expected. He’s got many things to do. “So what have you got?”

You flip through your planner to the appropriate week and rattle off everything with practiced precision. As you speak, you glance up, then quickly double take because the first time you looked up wasn’t enough time to process the image before you. Percival sits with his elbows propped on his desk, long fingers bridged. He stares down at nothing in particular, brows furrowed and lips set in a thin line as he concentrates on your words. The absence of his coat allows you to see his well-fitted, crisp white button-up that contrasts his black vest and tie.

As if sensing you staring at him, Percival suddenly slides his gaze up to you, and you turn your full attention back to your planner, blush settling on your cheeks at getting so distracted _and_ being so obvious about it. You don’t see the amused brow raise from your boss nor the knowing smile he hides behind his bridged hands.

It feels like an eternity later when you’ve finally finished going over everything, and you don’t bother asking if he’s caught everything because of course he has. So instead you quietly ask, “How does that sound?” for if something doesn’t fit right for him, you’ll make rearrangements accordingly.

Percival sits up straight, hands on the arms of his chair as he leans back. He sighs heavily—one that sounds as though it should be heaved at the end of a long day and not at the beginning of one. “It sounds like I’ll be up to my neck in paperwork by the end of this week.”

You chuckle at the small joke, but the two of you know it’s true. His desk is clean now, but given a few days there will be numerous files to review and papers to sign. He looks over at you then, small smile on his face. “Thank you, [Name]. You can go.”

You nod once and shut the planner as you stand. “If you need anything, I’ll just be in my office.” You smile and are about to turn around to make your way out, but Percival speaks up again.

“Actually, could you get me a cup of coffee before you get back to work?” he starts. “I need something to wake me up in time for that meeting in an hour.”

You smile and nod again. “Of course, sir.” When you leave his office, carefully closing the door behind you, you stop by your office to drop your planner off at your desk. You tilt your head in curiosity when you see the door is already open, and when you step inside, you’re surprised to find Ruby at her desk.

“I thought you weren’t coming in today,” you comment as you set your planner down.

Ruby looks up and smiles. “I felt well enough to,” she replies, voice a little nasally. “I didn’t want you to take on anymore of my own work. I’ve already asked too much.”

You smile easily. “It’s not a problem.” For the second time this morning, you’re stopped before you can make your leave.

“Did you go to see Mr. Graves?” Ruby inquires, and when you look over at her, she’s wearing a mischievous smile. Apparently she’s also well enough to tease you.

You sigh, choosing to ignore it. “You know I did, Ruby. Just like I do every morning.”

Ruby hums. “And you know what else I know?”

You cross your arms, choosing to entertain her. “What?”

“That he thinks you’re attractive too.”

“ _Ruby,_ ” you state exasperatedly, eyes shooting to the open office door for fear of anyone walking past and overhearing. “He’s my superior.”

Ruby raises a brow, thoroughly unconvinced by your (admittedly) weak defense. “And that’s going to stop you?”

You open your mouth to reply to that question, but then you change what you’re about to say. “I need to go get him his coffee.” You rush out of the office.

“We’ll talk about this later!”

_“Bye, Ruby!”_

When you return to this hallway, hand cradling a saucer atop which sits Mr. Graves’s coffee, you try to rush past your office, not wanting Ruby to see you. But when you traipse past, you see your colleague has (thankfully) returned back to her work. Once you arrive at your destination, you open the door slowly with your free hand, peeking your head in. Mr. Graves is now reviewing one of the files that had been set on his desk during the weekend for him to look over once he was back in. He looks up and smiles.

“Sorry I took so long,” you apologize as you set the drink down on his desk, off to the side so as not to interfere with his work. You don’t meet his gaze, too embarrassed to after your conversation with Ruby.

“It’s all right.” Percival’s smile remains as he slides the saucer closer to him so he can pick up the cup, steam still rising from the hot coffee inside it. He picks it up and takes a test sip—perfect. He sets it back down and looks up at you, only to see that your eyes are downcast. “You don’t have to be so nervous,” he tells you. This isn’t the first time you’ve seemed so intimidated but it is the first time he’s addressed it. “I don’t bite.”

The statement prompts you to quickly glance at your superior. His smile is teasing and it’s one that resembles Ruby’s smile from earlier. It makes it hard to maintain eye contact, but you force yourself to. “Um…” you trail off pathetically, not sure if you should apologize again.

Percival chuckles. “Thank you for the coffee, [Name]. I’ll find you if I need anything else.”

You nod silently, not trusting yourself to speak, for you might say something stupid, and you leave the room hastily. You’re in no rush to get back to your office, but of course it doesn’t take long to arrive there. It wasn’t nearly enough time for—

“Are you _blushing?_ ” Ruby exclaims as soon as you step inside, and you close your eyes and take a deep breath. That walk hadn’t been nearly enough time for your damned blush to die down.

Your cheeks still feel warm as you plop down in your seat. “No,” you reply quietly, but you don’t even try to defend yourself any more than that.

Ruby laughs brightly. This seems to have woken her right up. “You’re _smitten!_ ”

“Ruby—”

“With your boss!”

You groan and hide your face in your hands. There’s no way this blush is leaving now.

A knock on the open office door prompts you to look up and twist around in your chair to see the newcomer. It’s Mr. Graves. Shit. Had he heard any of that? You sure hope not.

“Did you need something, sir?” you ask, standing so as to prepare for any task he might have you do.

Percival holds up his hand, your pen clutched between his fingers. “You forgot your pen.”

“Oh.” You walk the few steps over to him to take it. “Thank you.” You smile. You’re hyperaware of your warm cheeks.

Percival smiles and studies you for a moment before speaking. “You’re welcome.”

“Good morning, Mr. Graves!” Ruby greets from where she’s still sitting at her desk, leaning back comfortably to watch you two.

Percival’s gaze slides over to her, smile still on his face. “Good morning, Ruby.” He looks back at you and silently bids you goodbye with a nod. And then he’s left just as quickly as he’d appeared.

When he’s out of sight, you relax your shoulders and sigh. “If he heard any of that, you’re dead,” you tell Ruby as you go back to your desk. She only laughs at your empty threat.

———

Percival is… distracted, during his meeting later that morning.

HIs arms are crossed and he’s staring at the person speaking, but he’s not really listening. At least not fully.

Your colleague Ruby hadn’t exactly been all that quiet when talking to you earlier. Although if he’s honest he didn’t really need her input to figure it out—you find him attractive. He caught on to it because it interferes with your attempts to appear professional. Your shyness and failure to maintain eye contact might pass as intimidation for any outsiders witnessing the dynamic between you two, but Percival knows better. Your stares are fleeting but he feels them, and when he compliments you on a job well done, your flushed cheeks are never overlooked. It’s almost… gratifying, that power he has over you.

The attraction is far from one-sided, however. You would never know it, but he’d personally asked for you to be assigned as his assistant when the need for one arose. Part of his reasoning was that you were close to his own office and were an exemplary employee. But the other part, the part that never reached anyone’s ears, was that he wanted to see you more often. There hadn’t really been reason for the two of you to interact prior to this. And Christ is he ever grateful for this decision, because your professionalism practically crumbles in his presence and he loves it. He loves what he can do to you without even having to _touch you._

But imagine if he did—if he did touch you in ways he knows you want him to.

Percival has to work hard to suppress a groan as he suddenly remembers where he is, and he slowly dials back in to the meeting at hand.

———

The next morning you’re in Percival’s office, as per routine. However, this time, when he takes a seat, his eyes slide over to the door. He locks it just as you begin speaking, and you don’t hear it click into place. Today as he listens, his eyes are trained fully on you, and it’s your turn not to be looking. When you finish your spiel, you glance up, surprised to see he’s already watching you.

“U-Um…” you stutter, swallowing hard as you momentarily divert your gaze to your planner. “Was that… okay, sir?”

Percival doesn’t answer right away. His eyes are glued to your tongue when it darts out to wet your lips—a nervous habit of yours, he’s come to learn. He’s deep in thought as he takes a deep breath, sitting back in his chair, fingers tapping on his desk. It’s the only sound in the office. Watching your professional demeanor diminish when you’re around him is satisfying, and recently he’s been curious as to how much more he could break you. It seems today is the day to figure that one out.

“Actually, I have a bit of a problem, [Name],” he starts.

Your eyes widen, worried that you’ve made a mistake somewhere with scheduling a meeting or changing the time for one. “What is it? I’ll-I’ll fix it right away.”

At this promise, Percival’s darkening eyes slide to you. “I’ve been a little stressed lately.”

“I can reschedule some of these meetings, if you’d like,” you reply, looking over your planner and mentally rearranging times and wondering if some you can even cancel just to give your boss a bit of a break, because you get it. He’s needed everywhere it seems. Being his assistant gave you a peek into his work here at MACUSA.

“That won’t be necessary,” Percival states. This causes you to stop your mental planning as you turn your attention back to him. “Although there is something you could do to help.”

“Of course. Anything.”

“Come here.” He waves you over to stand next to him, and though the request is rather odd, you comply. He turns his chair so he can face you as you come to a stop in front of him. He looks up at you, then down at the planner you’re still holding. He holds his hand out, and you wordlessly give it to him. He sets it on his desk, never looking away from you.

“Anything?” he repeats.

You nod.

“Then I’ll need you on your knees. Please.”

Holy shit.

Is this _happening_ right now?

Percival’s eyes are dark and predatory and you feel as though you’ll drop to your knees soon, intentionally or not, because they’re starting to feel weak.

Okay, sure, this is something you’d fantasized about before but you didn’t actually think it would come true. He’s your goddamn superior! There was no room for this kind of fraternization! You’d been prepared to accept that something like this would only exist in your head. Yet here you are, feeling small and shy before Percival fucking Graves, who’d just blatantly told you to get on your knees.

Well, part of your job description is to attend to him. Who are you to say no?

You obey, silently dropping to your knees in front of him. You’re mindful of the dress you’d worn today, careful not to kneel on the soft fabric. Once you’re positioned, you look up at him, eyes wide as you wait for his instruction.

Percival almost groans when you gaze up at him, so ready to cater to his every command. “I think your mouth would be the perfect thing to help me with my… problem,” he comments, hand going to undo button at the top of his pants. Your eyes are glued to his deft fingers as they pull out his hardening cock, fingertips slowly stroking one side. You swallow the lump in your throat, heartbeat quickening in anticipation. “Would you agree, [Name]?”

You worry your bottom lip, wanting nothing more than to wrap your mouth around his cock, but he’s taking it slow, so you force yourself to be patient as well. “Y-Yes, Mr. Graves.” Your voice is just above a whisper.

Percival smirks, removes his fingers and rests his arms on the armrests of his chair. “Go on then.”

You crawl forward, hand wrapping around him, and he leans his head back, sighing quietly. You lick the underside of his shaft, from base to tip, and that’s when he elicits a groan. You don’t even notice your eyes sliding closed as you savor the moment. Because yeah, this is for real, and it’s better than you’d imagined. 

Your eyes open again when you tongue his slit at the head of his cock, and when you take the tip into your mouth, sucking lightly, your gaze slides up to gauge Percival’s reaction. His eyes are closed and he’s taking slow breaths, but they’re shaky. While you’re enjoying this small fault in his composure, it’s not enough for you. You take more of him in and hum around him when he finally releases a louder moan. You bob your head up and down, hand pumping what you can’t quite get in. All the while you feel warmth pooling at your core.

Percival’s hand sets itself on your head, tangling in your hair as he guides you. His excitement gets the best of him at one point and his hips buck slightly as your head comes down, resulting in his cock going further down your throat than you’d been capable of taking. You cough around him and your eyes water a little, but you ignore your gag reflex, doing your best to take all of him in your mouth. Your fingers dig into his clothed thighs for support as you suck him off, determined to get him to cum.

His breaths are more and more labored and you know he’s close. The hand in your hair is also urging you to move faster, deeper. You moan, incredibly turned on by the way he’s using you as he pleases, and that’s what pushes him over the edge. He climaxes with a groan, fingers tightening almost painfully in your hair. You take his cock as deeply as possible, feeling thick ropes of cum emptying into your mouth and sliding down your throat. The taste is salty and bitter but you take all of it gladly.

When you finally pull away, you pant heavily, chest heaving now that you can breathe more easily. It’s the only sound in the office. Percival’s breaths have started evening out and he takes a moment to study you—your mouth still hangs open as you take deep breaths, and there’s a thin line of your saliva combined with his cum that connects your lips to his cock. You glance down at it as well, and you lick your lips before gripping his cock again and licking up the stray cum on his shaft. His breath hitches as you do so.

There’s a knock on the door, and your eyes widen. Percival motions you under his desk and you comply quickly, not really concerned about the wrinkles that will no doubt be on your dress when you stand back up. He scoots forward all the way so as to conceal you and his still exposed cock.

He clears his throat, unlocks the door, then speaks up: “Come in.”

Ruby opens the door slowly, smiling politely. “Hi, Mr. Graves.”

At hearing your colleague’s voice, you stiffen. You don’t think there could’ve been anyone more fitting to have interrupted you and Percival (as if it would be fitting for anyone to interrupt you at all?). The one person to tease you about your infatuation with your superior has unknowingly walked in on the two of you. You feel so dirty, now that you think about it, for you’ve just sucked off Percival to completion and your mouth is still covered in his cum.

“Hello, Ruby,” Percival greets. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d seen [Name]. I had some papers for her to review.”

“I asked her to go on a bit of an errand, but I’ll be sure to send her to you as soon as she’s back.”

Ruby nods. “Thank you. Have a good day!”

“You too.”

The door shuts, and Percival scoots back, allowing you to crawl out from your hiding space. He tucks himself back into his pants as you stand, but before you can wipe at your mouth, his hand is there, thumb swiping at the last bit of cum on the corner of your lips. He slides his thumb into your mouth and you easily suck it clean. This time you’re able to maintain eye contact, which prompts Percival to smirk.

“Thank you for your assistance, [Name],” he tells you, standing up. “I feel better already.”

You grab your planner and smile a little bit more easily despite your overwhelming need for friction at your core at this very moment. “I’m glad I could help.”

Percival smiles and tucks a hand into his pocket as he leads you to the door. He sets his free hand on the doorknob, but before he opens it, he turns to you. “Perhaps next time I could help you with your problem. You’ve got one, don’t you?” he questions lowly, teasingly.

You don’t bother denying it. “I do.” You blush deeply at the admission, though you’re not sure why because you know Percival would already know your answer. It was kind of a given.

“I won’t keep you any longer. Ruby said she had something for you.” Percival reverts the topic back to that of work, though he’s still smiling as he tells you of your colleague’s search for you as if you hadn’t been in the room when she said it.

You smile and nod. “I’ll go see what she needs then, sir.”

Percival opens the door for you and you smooth your dress back out before walking out and down the hall, back towards your office. You sigh lightly, trying to get back into the mindset of work as you go to see what Ruby needed you for. But you can’t contain your small smile.

Okay, it’s official: your job description is the best job description in the history of MACUSA.


End file.
